An aircraft usually has two main landing gears. Each main landing gear has a strut and a set of tires fixed to the strut. Each main landing gear is retracted in a compartment behind a door(s) in the fuselage of the aircraft.
As the aircraft executes a landing procedure, each door opens to allow the associated main landing gear to deploy. The doors close while the main landing gear remains deployed. Each door is mounted to be movable in rotation on the structure of the aircraft and is displaced by its own actuation means, which is generally formed by an actuating cylinder. The aircraft has two actuating cylinders, which each must be controlled independently to control the opening and the closing of each door. Systems for maneuvering the doors are structurally complex and difficult to manage. These systems have significant mass which is a disadvantage for aircraft.